Filip Tokarz
Filip Tokarz '(urodzony 7.07.1991) - znany w Szczecinie reporter, pracujący dla gazety Codzienny Szczecin. Kojarzony także za swoje umiejętności informatyczne. Pewnego dnia, wracając z pracy natknął się na pewną parę, zaatakowaną przez złodzieja. Jako, że miał dobre serce, od razu rzucił się im na pomoc. To właśnie wtedy odkrył, że należy do wyższego szczebla ewolucji - Superludzi. Ludzi, posiadających supermoce. W jego przypadku była to supersiła. Aby nauczyć się ją kontrolować, udał się na trening do Japonii. Po swoim powrocie, widząc jak przestępczość zatruwa jego miasto, Szczecin, postanowił założyć maskę bohatera i użyć swej mocy, by przysłużyć się społeczeństwu. Od tamtej pory działa jako superbohater o pseudonimie Akrobata. Był jednym z pierwszych członków Drużyny Y, którzy założyli zespół. Jest drugą osobą po Polskim Patriocie, która mogłaby być liderem zespołu. Gdy zapadł w amnezję i żył w XX wieku, należał do Białych Orłów oraz Dywizjonu 404. Cechy Akrobata jest realistycznie nastawionym do świata, lecz pogodnym bohaterem. Czasem jednak jest trochę pesymistą, gdy pada ofiarą nadmiaru obowiązków i przemęczenia w związku z podwójnym życiem. Mimo to, stara się zachowywać dobrą myśl. Uwielbia żartować, szczególnie podczas walki, aby rozładować napięcie. Niektórzy złoczyńcy nawet to lubią, a czasem nawet sami mu odgryzają. Pomimo swej humorystycznej natury znany jest z długich, ale motywujących i nawołujących do walki przemów. Jest także oddanym członkiem swojego zespołu, a do tego wzorem i idolem dla wielu ludzi. Umiejętności * '''Supersiła -' Gen Filipa pozwala mu na wymierzanie ciosów z użyciem nadludzkiej siły. Potrafi ją kontrolować tak, by powalić każdego przeciwnika, jednocześnie nie zabijając go. Jedyną rzeczą odporną na jego moc jest Fortellum - najmocniejszy metal na świecie. * 'Wysokie i dalekie skoki - '''Filip potrafi skakać na wysokość i odległość nawet 100 metrów. To także zasługa jego genu. * '''Ekspert w walce wręcz - '''dzięki szkoleniu u mistrza Chenga, Filip jest jednym z najlepiej wyszkolonych wojowników na Ziemi. Jest w stanie powalić całą armię przeciwników. * '''Zdolności hakerskie - '''już w młodości Filip wykazywał zainteresowanie komputerami, a po ponad dwunastu latach nauki stał się jednym z najlepszych programistów w kraju. Stworzył nawet program, powiadamiający go o przestępstwie w jego mieście, zaledwie kilka sekund po rozpoczęciu. * '''Poliglota - '''Filip włada kilkoma językami, poza swym ojczystym: angielskim, francuskim, hiszpańskim i niemieckim. Biografia Wczesne życie Filip urodził się 7 lipca 1991 roku w przeciętnej polskiej rodzinie jako syn Tobiasza i Marzeny Tokarz. 28 grudnia 1996 urodziła się jego siostra, Katarzyna. 1 września 1998, rozpoczynając naukę w szkole podstawowej, poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Stefana. Ich przyjaźń trwała długo. Razem poszli do tego samego gimnazjum, jednak liceum już ich rozłączyło. Mimo to starali się utrzymywać kontakt telefoniczny i spotkali się ponownie w pierwszym roku studiów. Już w wieku 7 lat Filip zakochał się w sadze ''Gwiezdnych Wojen, idąc ze Stefanem do kina na Epizod I. Gdy miał 9 lat, do jego filmowych faworytów doszła trylogia Powrotu do Przyszłości oraz wszystkie filmy z Batmanem z minionej dekady. W wieku 12 lat Filip dostał swój pierwszy komputer. To właśnie wtedy pokochał komputery i się nimi zainteresował. Już rok później stworzył swoją własną grę, a po dwóch latach program, który odliczał liczby do tryliarda. W wieku 16 lat jeszcze bardziej rozwinęła się jego cecha geeka, gdyż odkrył nową wersję serialu Doctor Who. W 2010 rozpoczął studia na wydziale humanistycznym Uniwersytetu Szczecińskiego. Tam poznał profesora Oscara Frostera, znanego archeologa i autora, który pisał powieści przygodowe. Obaj się polubili. Zaprzyjaźnił się także z Oliwią Piątkowską, z którą kilka lat później dołączył do redakcji Codziennego Szczecina. Już na początku dziewczyna się w nim zakochała, jednak ten nie odwzajemniał uczuć. Tego samego roku ponownie spotkał się ze swoim przyjacielem, Stefanem i odnowił ich przyjaźń. Wkrótce zamieszkali razem jako współlokatorzy w domu przy ulicy Krasickiego, pod numerem 9. Od tamtej pory dwaj kumple ponownie byli nierozłączni. W czerwcu 2013, wraz z Oliwią, rozpoczął staż u Szczepana Dudzika w Codziennym Szczecinie, a w grudniu tego samego roku stał się już pełnoprawnym dziennikarzem. Losy w powieści Akrobata Powstanie Akrobaty Przygoda jego życia rozpoczęła się 27 października 2014, kiedy to, wracając z pracy, zauważył jak w bocznej uliczce pewien rabuś wyjmuje broń. Szybko zareagował i powiadomił policję, ale stojący w pobliżu policjant nie chciał nic zrobić. Z dobrego serca, postanowił sam wkroczyć do akcji. W trakcie bijatyki ze złodziejem został ciężko ranny, ale po chwili wstał i rzucił w niego kontenerem na śmieci. To właśnie w tej chwili odblokowała się jego moc supersiły. Gdy wrócił do domu, natknął się na Stefana z jego przyjacielem z uniwerku, Norbertem. Akurat tego dnia odkryli, że Filip prawdopodobnie posiada Gen Y i chcieli go o tym powiadomić. W tym zbiegu okoliczności wyjaśnili mu co nieco o supermocach, używając informacji, które zostały zgromadzone przez ostatnie 70 lat. W końcu postanowili, że trzeba wytrenować Filipa i dlatego już następnego dnia wyruszyli do Tokio, w Japonii, gdzie miał się uczyć u mistrza Chenga, który miał mu pomóc w kontrolowaniu mocy. Po kilku przeciwnościach losu Filip rozpoczął swój trening, a 22 listopada powrócił do Polski. W tym samym czasie rozpoczął budowę tajnej kryjówki, wraz ze Stefanem i Norbertem, a sam rozpoczął przerabianie swojego auta na Latający Samochód Akrobaty. Po paru kolejnych dniach miał już prowizoryczny uszyty kostium oraz pseudonim. Akrobata. Trudne początki Wieczorem, 26 listopada udał się na wieczorny patrol. Los chciał, że akurat wtedy jego szef, Szczepan Dudzik został zaatakowany przez nożownika. Dokładnie wtedy Akrobata znalazł się na dachu apartamentowca Widok ''i uratował szefa przed śmiercią. Gdy tylko związał przestępcę, dobiegła tam policja, z Norbertem na czele. Dzięki Szczepanowi, superbohater w mieście zyskał duży rozgłos i następnego dnia już prawie każdy mieszkaniec Szczecina wiedział o zamaskowanym mścicielu. Tego samego dnia został ukończony portal do innych wszechświatów Jedności sp. z o.o. Niestety zrobił on wyrwę pomiędzy tym światem, a uniwersum, w którym Roboty Transformacyjne wybiły całą ludzkość. Przedostały się one na drugą stronę portalu i rozpoczęły demolkę w budynku Jedności. To oznaczało kolejne zadanie dla Akrobaty. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, stoczył z nimi małą bitwę, która zakończyła się jego porażką. Roboty zabiły dwóch złych naukowców – Leonarda Amusa i Gustawa Łupnia, porwały Johna Smitha oraz spaliły włosy Edmunda Jedynkowego i wyrwały mu ramię. Wtedy w Edmundzie zebrała się złość na Akrobatę za to, że nie zdołał uratować Johna i wyrządził poważne szkody. Stał się jego pierwszym wrogiem. Przez to wszystko Filip miał wyrzuty sumienia i chciał zawiesić strój Akrobaty na kołku, jednak przeszkodził mu w tym Stefan, który zmotywował go do dalszego działania. Po kilku dniach Edmund rozpoczął karierę jako złoczyńca o pseudonimie Jednoręki. Uzbrojony w metalowe ramię oraz nowoczesny arsenał broni i wspierany zbirami, zaatakował dużą liczbę banków na ulicy Krzywoustego. Miało to na celu sprowadzenie Akrobaty, który rzeczywiście się pojawił. Zmuszony powstrzymać Edmunda, stoczył z nim wielką bitwę na placu Kościuszki. Tym razem to on zwyciężył, lecz Jednoręki uciekł mu w ostatniej chwili. Po bitwie spotkał się z komisarzem Albertem Dębnickim, szefem Stefana i Norberta, z którym natychmiastowo nawiązał współpracę. Prawie tydzień później Jednoręki powrócił i zagroził zabiciem Rady Miasta poprzez wysadzenie bomby. Warunkiem, aby to się nie stało, było przybycie Akrobaty na miejsce. Tak też się stało, jednak przebiegły złoczyńca, mimo wypuszczenia Rady, postanowił i tak zdetonować bombę. Gdy Akrobata chciał go powstrzymać, rzucił się na niego kolejny przestępca - kontrolowany przez Jednorękiego Wolf-Man. Nowy przeciwnik był trudnym wyzwaniem dla herosa, lecz ostatecznie go pokonał, a także zapobiegł wybuchowi bomby. Niestety wilkołak zdołał go zranić, przez co przez następne kilka tygodni chodził o kulach. Pierwsze i kolejne sukcesy Gdy Filip zaczął już zdrowieć i czuł się co raz lepiej, postanowił wykorzystać wolne, które otrzymał na czas zdrowienia nogi i jako Akrobata wyruszył na patrol. Od Stefana dowiedział się, iż przez ostatnie dni pod budynkiem Jedności zauważono tajemniczego mężczyznę. W obawie, że może to być ktoś powiązany z Jednorękim, bohater udał się tam. Od ochroniarzy budynku dowiedział się, że znajduje się w nim Kryształ Rzeczywistości, który odpowiadał za uruchomienie pechowego portalu tygodnie wcześniej. Kiedy Akrobata znalazł się w wielkim pomieszczeniu z portalem, natknął się na zakapturzonego mężczyznę, z którym stoczył walkę. Po szybkiej wygranej, ku zdziwieniu herosa, okazało się, że jest to Grzegorz Eniusz. Chciał wykraść kryształ, by zabezpieczyć go przed Jednorękim, zwłaszcza że artefakt stał się niestabilny. Wtedy w budynku pojawił się sam złoczyńca oraz jego zbiry i Wolf-Man, z zamiarem przejęcia kamienia. Uniemożliwiły to jednak nagłe fale energii, które zaczął wydawać kryształ. Po chwili otworzył ponownie portal, przez który wyszły Roboty Transformacyjne, wraz z ich nowym dowódcą - Generałem Johnem. Po stoczeniu walki z przybyszami i dołączeniu do Jednorękiego, Akrobata wyjawił Grzegorzowi swą tożsamość, a następnie zaproponował zamieszkanie jakiś czas pod jego dachem. Wprawdzie nie miał temu nic przeciwko, jednak sprawiło mu problem, gdy pewnej niedzieli obudził go głos spawania dochodzący z jego piwnicy,gdzie operował naukowiec. Dzień później Filip powrócił do pracy po zwolnieniu chorobowym, a z okazji nadchodzących świąt szef wypuścił go wcześniej. Dzięki temu mógł on pojechać ze Stefanem na świąteczne zakupy do Centrum Handlowego Star. Właśnie tam doszło do kolejnego ataku Johna i reszty. Filip jako Akrobata z łatwością ich powstrzymał. Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia 2014 roku Filip spędził w towarzystwie przyjaciół - Stefana, Norberta, jego brata - Natana, a także Grzegorza. Jednak nawet ich wieczerza wigilijna nie mogła się obyć bez niespodzianek. Wkrótce Generał John, Jednoręki i Wolf-Man zaatakowali dom Filipa, gdyż odkryli, że to właśnie pod nim znajduje się Jaskinia Akrobaty. Doszło do oblężenia domu, w którego środek dostał się nawet sąsiad Filipa, Wiesław Ścibski. W związku z tym Filip przekazał Stefanowi, by ten zajął się Johnem, podczas gdy on wyprowadzi sąsiada i pobiegnie do Jaskini postrój. Tak też zrobili, a podczas ucieczki ze Ścibskim, w domu rozpętała się walka. W jej trakcie Filip z Norbertem dostali się ukradkiem do Jaskini, gdzie chłopak się przebrał i uzbroił w swój drążek akrobatyczny. Z groty wydostali się wyjazdem dla samochodu, skąd pobiegli z powrotem na ulicę Krasickiego. Tam zastali całkowity chaos, w którym Wolf-Man strzelał do losowych ludzi promieniami z Kryształu Wilkołaka, zamieniając ich w sobie podobne bestie. Rozpętała się walka między herosem, a złoczyńcą, która przybrała tempa, gdy Stefan został trafiony i przemieniony w jedną z bestii. W pewnym momencie Wolf-Man chciał strzelić i w Akrobatę, lecz uratował go Norbert. Obaj panowie walczyliby dalej, gdyby nie spostrzegli helikoptera Jednorękiego, do którego pakowany był Grzegorz. Tak więc Norbert pozostał z tyłu, a Akrobata miał zająć się uwolnieniem naukowca. Przyzwawszy do siebie Latający Samochód, ruszył w gonitwę za Jednorękim. Doszło więc do widowiskowej bitwy na niebie, a także brawurowego skoku bohatera między samochodem, a helikopterem, po którym ledwo uszedł z życiem. Ostatecznie, mimo prób Jednorękiego, dostał się do środka pojazdu, gdzie stoczył walkę ze zbirami. Tam dowiedział się także, że złoczyńca chciał od Grzegorza informacji o Krysztale Rzeczywistości. Po chwili Jednoręki wyskoczył z helikoptera na spadochronie, pozostawiając ich na pastwę losu. Szczęśliwie, Filip uratował siebie i przyjaciela, lądując bezpiecznie w Odrze. Gdy wydostali się na powierzchnię, bohater oddał naukowca w ręce pogotowia, które, a sam wrócił na swoje osiedle. Tam w pewnym momencie zakończył walkę, a Generał John i Wolf-Man ponownie uciekli, na szczęście nie pozostawiając żadnych ofiar. 2 stycznia 2015 Filip przedstawił Szczepanowi Dudzikowi artykuł o całej akcji, który był tak świetnie i szczegółowo opisany oraz opatrzony w idealne zdjęcia, że chłopak otrzymał podwyżkę oraz awans. Trzy dni później młodemu dziennikarzowi zostało zlecone nowe zadanie - wywiad z samym Akrobatą. To wprowadziło niemałe komplikacje, gdyż jego szef miał mu towarzyszyć w owej rozmowie. Dlatego znalazł sobie podstawionego zastępcę, przyjaciela z czasów podstawówki, Gabriela Gajewskiego, który był mistrzem metamorfozy. Wywiad odbył się 7 stycznia i poszedł płynnie. Jedynie pod koniec w pobliżu zaatakowali złoczyńcy, co zmusiło Gabriela do nieudolnej próby walki. Ledwo uszedł z życiem, a Filip miał wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ sam nie mógł się stawić, uciekając z szefem do budynku pracy. Mimo to, Gabriel nie był zły, a tego popołudnia zostało urządzone przyjęcie z okazji awansu. Zjawili się na nim wszyscy najbliżsi przyjaciele Filipa - Stefan, Norbert, Natan, Gabriel, Grzegorz, Oliwia i Jacek Wróblewski, a także rodzice i siostra chłopaka. Imprezę jako pierwszy opuścił Norbert, który niestety został później pobity przez Generała Johna, Wolf-Mana i Jednorękiego, chcących wyłudzić od niego tożsamość Akrobaty. Filip dowiedział się o tym, gdy powiadomił go Wiesław Ścibski. Tak więc razem ze Stefanem pobiegli mu pomóc oraz wezwać pogotowie. Odkupienie Jednorękiego, poświęcenie sojuszników Dwa tygodnie później Filip zauważył dziwne zniknięcia znajomych osób, a gdy wrócił do domu, napotkał Dobrawę Ścibską, żonę Wiesława Ścibskiego, która rozpaczała za rzekomo porwanym mężem. Gdy Filip wszedł do domu, zauważył również brak Stefana i Grzegorza. Zastał jedynie nieprzytomnego Norberta na kanapie, który po obudzeniu powiedział mu o porwaniu przyjaciół. W Jaskini Akrobaty odnaleźli napęd USB, na którym znajdowało się nagranie z Johnem przyznającym się do porwania bliskich Filipowi osób. Kazał Akrobacie się postawić na dachu PAZIMa, a w przeciwnym razie jego przyjaciele mieli zginąć. Rozwścieczony chłopak udał się na miejsce, choć miał pewne obawy, gdyż wszystko wyglądało podobnie do dramatycznej wizji, którą Norbert miał po ataku złoczyńców. Mimo to, Akrobata wyruszył ostatecznie rozprawić się z Johnem i wspólnikami. Zjawił się akurat, gdy Oliwia była prowadzona na śmierć, lecz gdy nakazał wypuścić przyjaciół, sam trafił do klatki. John z kolei nie dotrzymał słowa i mimo wszystko postanowił zrzucić Stefana z dachu i sprawić, by heros cierpiał. Jednak jego przyjaciel wykorzystał okazję i prędko uwolnił siebie oraz pozostałych. Dodatkowo do Akrobaty dołączył Edmund, który zmienił strony. Wspólnie rozpoczęli walkę z Johnem, Robotami i Wolf-Manem w mechu będącym jego podobizną. Były złoczyńca przekazał bohaterowi co ma zrobić, aby unieruchomić potężnego robota. Tak więc Akrobata przejął Kryształ Rzeczywistości, czyli główne źródło energii maszyny, a następnie przekazał go Edmundowi. Sam był jednak w kropce. John miał go na celowniku potężnego działa laserowego i nie mógł wiele zrobić. To właśnie wtedy na dach wparował Norbert Możliwy i przyjął cios za Akrobatę. Oddał swoje życie za przyjaciela, co później przełożyło się na jego dalsze losy i poglądy odnośnie walki ze złem. Po chwili rozpaczania i powrocie do walki, cywile zostali przeniesieni na dół budynku, a on, Stefan i Grzegorz osłaniali Edmunda, zamykającego wielki portal, z którego wydostawała się armia Robotów Transformacyjnych. Choć Edmundowi się udało, to wkrótce cała czwórka została otoczona przez Roboty, a John stanął na krawędzi dachu z megafonem, chcąc ujawnić tożsamość Akrobaty miastu. Jednak bohater powstrzymał cyborga w ostatniej chwili, a następnie obezwładnił i dobrał się do jego pamięci wewnętrznej. Udało mu się usunąć wiedzę o swej tożsamości, co dodatkowo osłabiło złoczyńcę. Gdy po chwili wrócił do normalnego stanu, kazał odzyskać kryształ. Jednoręki jednak się nie dał i stoczył ostatnią walkę w swoim życiu z jednym robotem, obserwowaną m.in. przez Filipa. Tego dnia chłopak stracił dwóch sojuszników i choć do Edmunda nie był tak przywiązany, to rozpaczał i za nim i za Norbertem. Po zakończeniu bitwy, na placu Rodła został zaczepiony przez tłum reporterów. Spośród nich indywidualnie zwrócił się do Oliwii. Wyświadczył jej potajemną przysługę, pytając o wywiad na wyłączność, co przełożyło się na jej późniejszy awans w pracy. Kilka dni później uczestniczył w podwójnym pogrzebie obu szczecińskich bohaterów. Wygłosił tam przemowę o poległych oraz uroczyście odsłonił wzniesione na ich cześć pomniki. Po stypie i powrocie do domu, dyskutując ze Stefanem i Grzegorzem, dowiedział się, że ciała Edmunda tak naprawdę nie odnaleziono, a więc istnieje możliwość, by jeszcze żył. To dało Filipowi iskierkę nadziei na przyszłość. Po pożegnaniu Eniusza, który opuścił miasto, udał się ze Stefanem do Jaskini, a tam tymczasowo odwiesił kostium Akrobaty. Stwierdził, iż zło w mieście zostało chwilowo zażegnane, a jeśli pojawi się kolejne, będzie gotowy. Losy w powieści ''Drużyna Y Potomek z przyszłości Dwa miesiące naprzód, Filip prowadził w miarę spokojne życie. Od czasu do czasu ponownie zakładał strój bohatera, jednak dużo częściej miał chwile dla siebie. 14 marca skorzystał z sobotniego poranka i udał się zrobić zakupy na miejskim rynku. Z początku wszystko zdawało się normalne i monotonne, lecz w pewnym momencie Filip został zaczepiony przez pewnego nastolatka. Przedstawił się on jako Michał Stopczyk. Oznajmił, iż wie o jego działalności jako Akrobata, gdyż pochodzi z przyszłości i przeniósł się w czasie, a dodatkowo sam jest Superczłowiekiem i działa jako superbohater Błysk. Na dokładkę dodał, że jest prawnukiem Filipa. Po tej wiadomości Filip zemdlał z wrażenia. Został więc przetransportowany z powrotem do domu przez Michała. Duet herosów Obudził się po kilku godzinach i widząc w swoim pokoju liścik od Stefana, skierował się do salonu, gdzie napotkał jego kumpla rozmawiającego z Michałem. Włączył się więc do konwersacji. Gdy dowiedział się, że Błysk przybył do jego czasów, by zgłębić wiedzę o Superludziach i Genach Y, a także nauczyć się kontrolować swe moce, Filip znalazł się w niezręcznej sytuacji. Sam był bohaterem dopiero kilka miesięcy oraz nie wiedział za dużo o mocach. Michał zaproponował mu jednak współpracę, na co on z chęcią przystał. Gdy Stefan zapytał, czy też mógłby dołączyć, Filip zabronił mu, gdyż wciąż miał w głowie śmierć Norberta, którego trzymał blisko siebie jako Akrobata. Akurat wtedy na głównym komputerze Jaskini pojawiła się wiadomość od komisarza Dębnickiego o ucieczce Generała Johna i Wolf-Mana. To była okazja do zabłyśnięcia dla nowego duetu herosów. Akrobata wraz z Błyskiem wkrótce stawili się pod Starą Cegielnią, gdzie rzekomo zbiegli złoczyńcy. Po zbadaniu budynku, znaleźli wejście do podziemnego magazynu, a tam natrafili na Johna i jego wspólników. Stoczyli z nimi walkę, a gdy zostali otoczeni przez Roboty Transformacyjne, John wyjawił, iż zjawił się tu po zapasy Fortellum do specjalnych zbroi. Dodał także, że to właśnie z tego metalu została stworzona tarcza Polskiego Patrioty. To przysporzyło Akrobacie pewien pomysł, który później wyjawił wspólnikowi. Po pozostawieniu na śmierć oraz ucieczce przed radioaktywną mazią, bohaterowie oddali Johna z powrotem policji. Z kolei Akrobata powiedział Błyskowi o Polskim Patriocie, o tym jak ponoć wiedział wiele o Superludziach. W związku z tym postanowili przenieść się do 1949, aby spytać historycznego bohatera o radę. Jednakże w wyniku ingerencji Johna i jego wydostania się, niechcący wylądowali wraz z nim dziesięć lat wcześniej. Dokładniej 22 sierpnia 1939. Do tego cyborg wykorzystał nową broń, którą sobie zamontował – działo do usuwania pamięci. Wykorzystał ją bez skrupułów, przez co Akrobata i Błysk zapadli w amnezję. Bez pamięci Porzuconych w bocznej alejce Filipa i Michała odnalazło dwóch żołnierzy - podpułkownik Witold Urbanowicz z kapralem Jarowitem Karasiem, którzy akurat patrolowali ulice Bobrowników. Przewieźli ich do szkoły lotniczej w Dęblinie, gdzie stacjonowali i umieścili w osobnym pokoju. Po przeniesieniu ich do Szkoły, to Jarowit nad nimi czuwał. W końcu z ciekawości sam ich wybudził i się z nimi zapoznał. Okazało się, że nieprzytomni popadli w amnezję, ale dzięki dokumentom w ich kieszeni udało ich się poznać ich imiona. Wkrótce do pomieszczenia wszedł najwyższy przełożony Jarowita, generał Karol Markowski, wraz z Witoldem i zaproponował przybyszom dołączenie do szkoły. Filip i Michał z chęcią przystali na propozycję, gdyż z powodu braku pamięci o swoim życiu, nie mieli się gdzie udać. Wychodząc z pokoju Filip zwrócił uwagę na stroje Akrobaty i Błyska na wieszaku. Później wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie poznali się z klasą Jarowita. Wszyscy od razu polubili chłopaków. Jedynie Jarowit był trochę wobec nich niechętny. Przez następne dni, Filip trenował wraz z pozostałymi, by stać się świetnym żołnierzem i lotnikiem. Po nieco ponad tygodniu wybuchła wojna. Uczniowie szkoły, w tym on sam, dowiedzieli się o tym przez alarmowe wycie syren. Natychmiast zebrano uczniów na dodatkowy apel, gdzie generał Markowski wygłosił przemowę. Filip był nieco przerażony, gdyż istniało ryzyko, że może zginąć, a nawet nie pamiętał swojego wcześniejszego życia. Wkrótce na bitwy zaczęto wysyłać jak najwięcej ludzi, w tym drużynę Jarowita - Białe Orły, do których dołączył również Filip. Walka wśród Białych Orłów Pierwszą akcją zespołu było wsparcie polskich oddziałów podczas bitwy pod Krasnobrodem, poprzez pokonanie dodatkowych niemieckich grup na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie nikt nie mógł się nimi zająć. Jarowit prowadził tam swoich przyjaciół na szarżę przeciwko dodatkowym oddziałom Niemców. To Filip dostrzegł, że były one dowodzone przez przeniesionego w czasie Generała Johna. Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia kim on jest, lecz podzielił się z zespołem swoim spostrzeżeniem, że ma on półmetaliczną twarz. Wkrótce rozpoczął się atak na przeciwników. Podczas walki Filip wdał się w dyskusję z Generałem Johnem. Naturalnie żaden z nich nie wiedział z kim rozmawia. John wspomniał jednak o Akrobacie i Błysku, opisując ich stroje. Filip skojarzył wtedy kostiumy, które widział i zauważył, iż pasowały do opisu. W ten sposób poczuł, że musi być powiązany z Johnem. W bitwie padło wiele ofiar, w tym członek Białych Orłów - Antoni Szorstki. Ponad tydzień później, szkołę w Dęblinie odwiedziła pewna znajoma brygada, do której należał m. in. Stanisław Mrówka. Przybyli oni, by naradzić się z generałem Markowskim w sprawie dalszych działań na wojnie. W czasie zebrania, Filip z Michałem wdali się w rozmowę ze Stanisławem, pytając czy nie jest aby za młody na walkę na wojnie.Ten ujawnił, że rzeczywiście jest. Miał zaledwie piętnaście lat, jednak był zaangażowany w walkę, ponieważ był Superczłowiekiem. Stasiu opowiedział im o jego historii, co wprawiło Filipa we współczucie. Co ciekawe, nie miał świadomości, że chłopiec był jego własnym pradziadkiem w latach młodości. W końcu zebranie się zakończyło postanowieniem, by generał Markowski udał się z brygadą do Europy Zachodniej walczyć z Niemcami używając "tajnej broni", jaką miał być właśnie Stanisław. Ogłoszenie tego przez Markowskiego wywołało wiele smutnych emocji, w tym u Filipa. Pomimo surowości generał był lubiany i szanowany. Pod koniec przemowy placówka została niespodziewanie zaatakowana przez Generała Johna w jego mecha robocie przypominającym smoka. Aby mieć jakiekolwiek szanse z maszyną Filip wsiadł z Jarowitem oraz Łukaszem do czołgu i ostrzeliwał robota. Dzięki zmysłowi taktycznemu jego kolegi dobrze im szło. Wkrótce do walki włączył się również Stanisław jako Hiper Man, jednak nawet on nie do końca dawał radę. W pewnym momencie John trafił pojazd chłopaków, a ci byli zmuszeni do natychmiastowej ewakuacji. Ledwo uszli z życiem. Filip przypomniał sobie jak podczas treningu użył niesamowitej siły. Postanowił spróbować tego ponownie. Złapał lufy czołgu, skupił się i od razu rzucił pojazd w mecha dzięki swojej supersile. Wkrótce rozgromił cały zastęp Niemców korzystając z mocy, o której nawet nie pamiętał. Nawiązanie relacji i Dywizjon 404 Po kampanii wrześniowej Filip i inni rezydenci Szkoły Lotniczej przenieśli się do Szwajcarii, aby uniknąć kolejnych ataków na ich bazę. W ciągu następnych miesięcy Filip i Michał bardzo zżyli się z Jarowitem, choć ten na początku był co do nich sceptyczny. Dodatkowo ta trójka, plus Hubert i Łukasz, zaczęła się najbardziej wyróżniać z zespołu, jeśli chodzi o umiejętności oraz więź między nimi. Stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, co stanowiło trzon ich przyszłej drużyny. W styczniu 1940 Białe Orły z oddziału lądowego przekształciły się w dywizjon lotniczy. W tym przypadku Jarowit, który awansował do stopnia kapitana, zmienił ich nazwę na Dywizjon 404. Dodatkowo podczas oficjalnej ceremonii, Witold ogłosił, iż przenosi się do Anglii, aby tam walczyć u boku swojego własnego dywizjonu. Wszyscy uczniowie byli tym faktem zasmuceni, włącznie z Filipem. Później brał on udział w wielkim przyjęciu pożegnalnym dla Urbanowicza. Przez następne kilka tygodni Dywizjon 404 wciąż wyruszał na misje pod przykrywką na ziemi, aby sprawdzić tajemnicze doniesienia o Niemcach na granicy Szwajcarii. 20 lutego Filip wyruszył w grupie na operację na obrzeżach Bazylei, gdzie natknęli się na Generała Johna wspieranego przez Niemców. Patrząc jak pakuje tajemniczy ładunek do stojącego na bocznym torze pociągu, zaatakowali. W walce z cyborgiem Filip walczył z nim samym, korzystając ze swojego drążka. Wspierany był przez Jarowita, który już jako Polski Patriota latał dzięki plecakowi odrzutowemu z wysuwanymi skrzydłami. To wszystko było ledwie krótką potyczką, gdyż John natychmiastowo zaatakował Michała, a po zabraniu mu czegoś uciekł do rozpędzającego się pociągu. W związku z tym, po krótkiej naradzie, Dywizjon ruszył w pogoń. Filip jechał jednym motorem z Jarowitem. Po dotarciu do Berna doszło do podzielenia się zespołu na dwa mniejsze. Filip trafił do jednego składu z Łukaszem Strzelcem, Jakubem, Adamem, Evangelosem i Jarowitem. Razem wyruszyli na motorach w stronę Lyonu. Po rozpędzeniu się motorami i wyskoczeniu z nich na skarpie, udało się wylądować na dachu jednego z wagonu. Gdy już mieli wiwatować, Filip zauważył, że zbliżają się do tunelu w górze. Szczęśliwie wszystkim udało się schować w dziurach między wagonami. Filip znajdował się w jednym odstępie z Łukaszem i Evangelosem. Akurat między tymi wózkami chciał przejść żołnierz, którego Evangelos znokautował i wepchnął pod koła pociągu. Skorzystali też z okazji i przeszli przez wagon, aby otworzyć drzwi reszcie. Postanowili skryć się za towarami w ostatnim wagonie. Filip dodatkowo wysunął propozycję wysłania kogoś na zwiady, by dowiedzieć się co John knuje. Padło na Łukasza, który wyglądem był najbardziej zbliżony do Aryjczyka i nie wzbudzałby podejrzeń. Po dwóch godzinach dotarli do Lyonu. Gdy przekradli się przez stację i wyszli na ulice miasta, Filip jako pierwszy dostrzegł przelatujące samoloty, na których znajdowała się biało-czerwona szachownica. Cały dywizjon spotkał się wkrótce na pobliskim lotnisku, gdzie porównali notatki. Tam jednak natrafili również na Johna, któremu udało się sprowadzić z teraźniejszości Roboty Transformacyjne. Na widok startujących samolotów wroga oraz ucieczki Johna, Jarowit nakazał swojej ekipie wziąć samoloty, przy czym Filip miał wątpliwości uznając to za kradzież. Później wziął udział w wielkiej bitwie powietrznej nad Alpami. Udało mu się zestrzelić trzy niemieckie maszyny. Niestety długo nie nacieszyli się zwycięstwem, gdyż do akcji wkroczyły Cyberloty, które zaczęły zbierać krwawe żniwo wśród Dywizjonu 404. To właśnie Filip, podlatując bliżej, zauważył że te samoloty to były przetransformowane Roboty. Ilość pozostałych na polu walki członków zaczęła się stopniowo kurczyć, lecz walczący wierzyli, że udało im się wylądować z pomocą spadochronów. W końcu zostali już tylko Filip z Michałem, Łukaszem i Jarowitem. Nie minęło wiele czasu zanim i Michał nie padł ofiarą Robotów. To bardzo rozwścieczyło Filipa, lecz jego starania na nic się zdały, a on oraz Łukasz także musieli się ewakuować z pojazdów, pozostawiając Jarowita samego. Trójka trafionych spotkała się spadając na jednej wysokości, a Filip z Michałem musieli przejść jeszcze jedno wyzwanie. Z samolotu tego drugiego wypadły dziesiątki pakunków z różnymi rzeczami, w tym spadochron. Na domiar złego spadochron Filipa również mu uciekł, zanim zdołał się ewakuować. Byli wobec tego zmuszeni do znalezienia odpowiednich plecaków. Ostatecznie jednak udało im się tego dokonać oraz bezpiecznie wylądować, choć Filip zawiesił się na gałęzi drzewa. Po chwili wiercenia spadł i uderzył głową o ogromną metalową blachę, przez co stracił przytomność. Powstanie Drużyny Y Powrót i pojedyncze bitwy Bitwa o Szczecin Wrogowie * '''John Smith/Generał John * Waldemar Myśliwski/Wolf-Man * Edmund Jedynkowy/Jednoręki * Roboty Transformacyjne * Gedeon Timez A/Mr. Time Występy # Akrobata # Drużyna Y Ciekawostki * Jest to druga postać stworzona na potrzeby FJM Universe. * Początkowo, jako superbohater, miał się nazywać Siłacz. * Mimo zadebiutowania wcześniej i bycia popularniejszym od Polskiego Patrioty, to właśnie ten drugi jest dowódcą Drużyny Y, a nie Akrobata. * Akrobata należy do tak zwanej Wielkiej Trójcy. Grupy składającej się z trzech herosów, będących najważniejszymi postaciami FJM Universe. Pozostałymi członkami są Polski Patriota i Błysk. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna Y Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Szczecina Kategoria:XXI Wiek Kategoria:Superludzie